The overall goal of this application is to establish a new K12 Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Career Development Program (MCRCDP) at Washington University (WU) in collaboration with St. Louis University (SLU). The MCRCDP unites a broad array of scholars from multiple different schools at WU (Medicine, Social Work, Engineering, Arts and Science) and SLU (Public Health, Nursing, Medicine) to improve clinical research training. The MCRCDP will be coordinated with WU's newly awarded K30 Clinical Research Curriculum Program to leverage resources and to foster more integration and multidisciplinary training. The applicant is also establishing ties with less research intensive institutions (St. Louis College of Pharmacy, the University of Missouri-St. Louis School of Nursing, and Southern Illinois University School of Nursing) to train scholars from diverse disciplines in team settings. The goal is to create a new innovative clinical research training program by bringing diverse individuals together into a multidisciplinary advisory committee (MAC), establishing specific functional cores for the program, expanding existing coursework, and developing new courses into a formal didactic curriculum leading to a masters degree in clinical investigation, as well as creating a new dual mentor clinical research practicum for hands-on practical research training. This program will be focused on prompting extensive interaction among scholars, faculty, mentors, and MAC members from multiple diverse disciplines. The MAC, mentors, faculty, and scholars, the curriculum and the research practicum will be regularly evaluated to continuously improve the program. Scholars will be tracked longitudinally to monitor their career development and milestones to measure the success of this training program. The applicant will work closely with the NIH and other K12 multidisciplinary clinical research training programs to identify best practices and to share knowledge and resources to promote team based training. WU and Barnes Jewish Hospital have provided dedicated space and $800,000 to directly support this program as evidence of their institutional commitment to the K12 MCRCDP.